


Sadstuck

by AttackOnHetastuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnHetastuck/pseuds/AttackOnHetastuck





	Sadstuck

" Its been sweeps sense The Sufferers execution ...............I don't know what became of The Dolorosa nor The Ψiioniic  
......... I can still smell the freshly droven candy red blood that seems to haunt me till my dieing days ......... although ,more or less  
I look down at the last thing I have I have of his .... a burnt up cape knowing one day it'll be go to......... I haven't stopped crying my self to sleep hopping to be held once more with him ........"

The Disciple and Nepeta " But I'm afraid I'll never see him again "  
Nepeta " For I am died and He never sees me Though it will never work out ...."  
Both again " I will always love my Vantas no matter what "

 

carcinoGeneticist [cG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [aC] 

 

CG: HEY NEPETA BE CAREFUL

CG: GAMZEE WENT ON A RAMPAGE AND ERIDAN FLIPPED OUT AND  
FEFERI AND KANAYA ARE DIED

CG: NEPETA?

CG: ARE YOU THERE?

CG : LEIJON?!

CG : TO HELL I'M COMING OVER 

 

carcinoGeneticist [cG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [aC]

 

Karkat ran over to where he knew Nepeta was. After running for what seemed  
like days he finally reached there.  
In the far distants he saw what seemed to be a crying troll. He slowed down "HEY. "  
The troll turn around . It was crying beautiful tealish tears. Karkat  
noised the color almost right away "TEREZI?!?! . " The young girl troll looked up. It was Terezi.

Karkat walked till he met the troll . " WHY ARE YOU CRYING?." All she did point was where Nepeta ought to be.He  
walked threw what seemed to be a maze , till he saw the walls started to look  
painted with fingers blue and olive green blood. His heart sank into his stomach."NO! " He thought.  
With out hesitation he started running. He stopped frozen in his tracks as he saw the lifeless decapitated  
bodies of Nepeta and Equius .....They where holding hands.


End file.
